Fairy Tail Collaboration
by Erzascarlet67
Summary: This is my first multi-chapter collaboration with my sister Purity Ruined. In the story you'll find her profile and a description of something in the story. In the story you will find Nalu, Gale, Jerza, Rowen and Gruvia. They might be in different chapters though. Rated T for strong words later on
1. Nalu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Sadly it belongs to Hiroshima. All links of the story will be down below on the author's note. **

**Chapter 1**

Lucy's P.O.V

It was another normal day at the guild. The guild, as usual, was chaotic, with tables flying and plates being thrown like Frisbees. Cracked or chewed iron spoons littered the floor, most likely Gajeel doing the work.

_I wish Erza were here! Then all the chaos would be gone. _Lucy thought. Just then, a half-finished plate of rice and curry flew and smacked Lucy in the face. The culprit was Natsu on the other side of the guild, who was quarreling with Gajeel and Gray.

"NATSU!" Screamed a curry covered Lucy. "YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD!"

Not noticing her, Natsu continued to fight with Gray and Gajeel. A metal spoon flew at her and narrowly missed her head. She marched over to them, a dark aura surrounding her.

"Natsu. See what you did and explain it to me," she said in a low and menacing tone. He just noticed her and backed away.

"Seems like someone's in trouble" said Gray while smirking.

"Good luck with your girlfriend, Salamander," Gajeel chuckled. They both walked away, leaving Natsu to deal with a fuming Lucy.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He screamed after them. Then he turned to Lucy. "What happened, Luigi? Why are you covered in curry sauce and rice?"

"IT'S LUCY AND YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Without a second thought, she kicked him out the roof of the guild and officially created a hole in the roof.

"Oh my," Mirajane said from the counter. "How will we repair all of this?"

"I have an idea," Lucy said with an evil grin. "How about we make Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu do the repairing? Oh, we can make them wear Erza's bunny suit! You know, the one Natsu changed into in Edolas?"

"Well, it would be nice for the boys to pay for the damage... Oh, I just remember that yesterday the master was picking through the storage room of apology letters and bills demanding repairs for all the damage," Mira said. She was in deep thought.

"Poor Master! He has to deal with this destructive guild," mused Lucy.

Mira smiled. "Oh my. Well, it wouldn't be too bad to see the kids having fun, right?"

"Fun? You call this fun?" Lucy cried, pointing at her curry-covered hair. "I'm going home to wash this off."

Narrator's P.O.V

_Later when Lucy got home…_

As soon as the keys clicked on the front door Natsu jumped into the closet and buried himself in the pile of Lucy's clothes.

"Are you sure this will work Happy?" Asked the pile of clothes.

"Positive!" Said the blue Exceed from the ceiling in the corner. "Mira said so."

Just then the lights turned on. Natsu hurriedly closed the closet door.

"I'm back!" Said Lucy to no one in particular. "Now its time to relax."

She carelessly picked up her bathrobe and pajamas from the closet and went into the bathroom.

_10 minutes later…_

"Time to go to bed!" Said Lucy "Today was a long day." She snuggled under the covers to go to sleep.

Natsu's P.O.V

'_Gosh! How long does it take for a girl to fall asleep? I've been waiting over an hour!' _Thought Natsu.

Soon soft snores can be heard.

'_Finally!' _Thought Natsu

He crept into her bed…

"AH-HA! LUCY KICK!" Screamed Lucy.

"Ow! How did you know I was in your house Lushi?" Whined Natsu, who was rubbing his head gingerly.

"Easy, you're a failure at hiding. I saw your pink hair the moment I looked in to my closet," said Lucy as if it were the easiest thing on earth.

**A/N: ErzaScarlet67 speaking! I know this was short but I hoped you enjoyed it. :3 If you want to see the bunny suit mentioned in the story click this link:****/watch?v=txc5_Y_bDxo****its the first costume natsu was put in. That was not my video. If you want to see my sisters amazing stories search up purity ruined.**

**Purity Ruined speaking! I hope you enjoyed this collab! :3 I did most of the editing, and I can't wait to hear what you guys think! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Gale

Gale

**A/N: Happy Fairy Tail Day! October 12th is Fairy Tail Day! How are you celebrating?~Erzascarlet67 I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! :D**

Levy's P.O.V

Levy woke up in the morning,

"I feel much better!" She exclaimed. She barely got any sleep these days.

She was bubbling with excitement, one of her favorite authors was coming to the tiny bookstore in town to sign books today!

'Oh-no! In all my excitement I forgot to tell Lucy! Better tell her!' thought Levy.

With that she jumped out of bed and went to brush her teeth.

Ding-Dong!

Ding-Dong!

Ding-Dong!

'Who would be at my house 6 in the morning? Besides that, they better not break my doorbell,' thought Levy.

Quickly she went to answer the door, since the person ringing the doorbell sure seemed impatient.

As soon as she opened the door her face turned from annoyed to surprised.

Gajeel's P.O.V

Gajeel woke up especially early this morning. He had jogged all the way to Levy's house.

'That shrimp should pay more attention to her health. Gee, she barely slept these days. Wait… What are you thinking Gajeel? You are not in love with Shrimp!'

he thought.

He rang the doorbell several times and waited impatiently for her to open the door, figuring that she was most likely up because she was never late and always had time to go to the bookstore in the morning.

The Shrimp finally opened the door. She was holding a toothbrush in one hand and looked annoyed, but it quickly turned to surprise as she saw who it was.

"Oi, Shrimp! Why are your cheeks puffed up? And why are you still in your pajamas?" With that Shrimp's cheeks puffed up even more, if that was possible. He wondered what will happen if he popped them.

Missing the clues the toothbrush and pajamas were giving him, he popped her cheeks. He did not expect to be greeted by a faceful of bubbles and water.

"Gah! Shrimp, what was that for?!" exclaimed a very sudsy Gajeel.

"Well, if you missed the clues you would've realized I was brushing my teeth!" She replied, annoyance dominating her features. Storming back to the bathroom, she left him standing there feeling like an idiot.

"Well, you better take me to your bathroom for what you've done!" exclaimed Gajeel.

Levy just walked back to her bath room to re apply her toothpaste and resumed brushing her teeth.

"I ditthen do ith! Oo athed for ith!" Shrimp replied through a mouthful of bubbles.

It was becoming harder for Gajeel to open his eyes. Those god damn bubbles!

"Damn you Shrimp! I can barely see and now I smell like super strong mint," grumbled Gajeel.

"It isn't strong..." Shrimp faltered, remembering Gajeel has a very sensitive nose because of his dragon slaying ability. "Sorry."

"Take me to the fucking bathroom!" screamed Gajeel as he stumbled around the hallway trying to find the bathroom. BANG! CRASH! "Ow! God damn it!"

"Let me get you to the bathroom," sighed Shrimp.

30 minutes later…

"Don't ever do that again," said Gajeel.

"But I didn't do it!" protested the girl in front of him.

Her protests were brushed off as gajeel says suddap.

A/N: Happy Fairy Tail Day!Sorry for this utterly short chapter! I was so caught up with the idea that today was Fairy Tail Day. Do you enjoy this chapter?~Erzascarlet67 :D

Okay! Happy Fairy Tail day! This chapter was short, I know, and I guess sorry? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this anyway! :)

~Pure


	3. Jerza

**A/N: Erza here sorry for not being able to update in a while. Started middle school this year and I have a stack of HW to take care of. Also, I have peer mediation and badminton on Tuesday, Thursday and Wednesdays. Keep in mind this is in Fairy High/AU.**

Jellal's POV

"Take her out! Take her out! Take her out!" Nagged Meledy and Ultear.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! But where?" Said a thoroughly exasperated Jellal.

The two match-making students have been nagging him to take Erza, his girlfriend, out for a whole week. Meledy even threatened to ask her out for him and then Erza would think he's a coward.

"THE BAKERY!" They exclaimed together, sounding as if they were his two mothers.

"Why?" Asked Jellal, perplexed.

"Because Erza LOVES strawberry cake!" Meledy face-palmed and Ultear had a tick mark on her head.

"Okay…" Jellal got cut off as Erza walked into the halls.

"GO!" Ultear and Meledy shoved him into the middle of Erza's pathway.

"Hi... um... H-hey Erza, s-so can w-we gottothebakerytogetstrawberrycake?" Jellal was stuttering so badly and he said the last part like a rap. Ultear looked like she wanted to take his place and punch him later on.

"Huh?" Erza was perplexed. Then her face lit up when she realized he was asking her... to get…STRAWBERRY CAKE!

"S-so are you c-coming or n-not?" Jellal smacked himself mentally for stuttering so badly.

"Yes! Of course of course of course!" Squealed Erza. She was acting like a hyper Pre-K kid on the loose since she was bouncing from place-to-place. No joke.

Erza's P.O.V

'_I can believe Jellal just asked me out! What should I wear?'_ Erza's thoughts were running wild. '_I should ask Lucy.'_

"Yeah, 'The Giver' was such a good book Levy you should read it!"

"Thank you for the recommendation, Lu-chan!"

There were only two people in the school that talked like that... Levy and Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy can you help me?" Erza took the chance and got in front of them.

"Of course what is it?" Lucy replied enthusiastically.

"Jellal just asked me out. What should I wear?"

"HE ASKED YOU OUT?! THAT IS SOO COOL! I WISH NATSU/GAJEEL WERE LIKE THAT!" Squealed the excited girls together.

"Don't speak so loudly!" A dark aura formed around Erza.

"Yes," squeaked the girls.

"Well lets start with accessories: a golden locket should be fine and a white ruffled blouse with a knee length black skirt to go along with it. To complete the look, you should wear some three inched Kylie white edition stilettos," said Lucy.

"Oh, add some gold earrings too!" added Levy**.**

"Thanks! You're life savers!" Erza said while pulling Lucy (who designed the outfit) and Levy (who bought the requirements) into a bone crushing hug.

"Hard!" Said the two girls.

_After dressing up..._

"How do I look?" asked Erza.

"Awesome!" Levy and Lucy said together, excitement in their voices.

"See ya!" Erza walked out the door to her favorite bakery, 'Magnolia Cake Shop.'

Third Person P.O.V

_At the cake shop..._

"Ten strawberry cakes please," said Erza.

"Who are they for?" Asked the friendly cashier.

"Nine for me and one for my boyfriend," Erza said while pointing at Jellal.

The cashier's mouth dropped wide open.

"Got a problem?" Asked Erza, a dark aura surrounding her.

"N-no," The cashier stuttered, quickly giving her the cakes.

_After eating the cake..._

"Thanks Jellal!" Erza said.

"No problem," he replied.

The two stared at each other for a moment.

Then Jellal leaned forward and planted his lips on Erza's soft ones. They tasted like strawberries. He was ecstatic when Erza kissed him back. Jellal licked her lower lip, begging for entrance, which she granted. They fought for dominance, then broke apart with a tomato Jellal.

**A/N: Hey, Erzascarlet67 here! I'm sorry if the kissing scene sucks but I tried! REALLY HARD!**

**~Erzascarlet67.**

**Purity Ruined speaking! Okay, I know her kiss scene is more descriptive than what I've ever written. Oh, and you can search up the pictures. My sister added in descriptions in the middle of the story, but I took it out. Really, just search it on Google Images. Hope you liked it, I guess, although I'm not sure who I'm talking to...**

**~Pure**


	4. Wenro or Rowen

**A/N: Hey I'm truly sorry for this VERY late update I had writers block for a while. My sister and I are now dubbed Queens of Procrastination so yeah...**

**Natsu: Yeah what?**

**Me: Shut up!**

***slaps him upside the head***

**Natsu: Oww! Lucy! She's being mean to me!**

**Me: Was not! *chases after Natsu with a frying pan as he tries to hide behinds Lucy but fails***

**~Erzascarlet67**

Wendy's P.O.V

Wendy Marvel totally screwed this up. The sheets were a mess, the ink was all over the place and Natsu was going to get killed a hundred times by Lucy. Then he would rise from the dead to kill Wendy a thousand times over for messing this up.

"Ugh!" She groaned. He had asked her to help him with the report Lucy had trusted him to write for the mission. The pen she had been writing with had exploded so now the official report sheet was splattered with ink. Ruined.

Apparently Natsu and Lucy needed to write out a report and fill out some documents concerning the way the mission was completed. Lucy was filling out the documents and left Natsu to do the report. But the celestial mage failed to remember he couldn't write properly.

Wendy didn't know what to do now. She had let Natsu down. She stared at the paper splotched in black ink sitting in front of her. You couldn't get another sheet like this without having to go back to the place the mission was given and asking. It took about two days to get there by train. Did she mention it was due tomorrow? At 6:00 AM!

"Ugh, this is the worst I've ever screwed up!"

Minus the event when she had accidentally blown all the guild members out of the roof of the guild hall while practicing Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Sky Drill _indoors_. She had no idea why she thought practicing magic like that inside the guild hall would be a good idea, but it happened, was an accident, and she didn't want to think about it.

'_Wendy Marvel, you are the worst guild mate ever!' _ She thought in despair, still sitting in front of the ruined sheet of paper.

"How do I tell Natsu this? He's going to be so mad!" She sighed to herself as she decided to go to the guild. Maybe Mira could help.

Romeo's P.O.V

'_Wendy looks down today. I should check on her,' _was the first thought Romeo had when he saw her walk into the guild.

"Hey Wendy, what's up?"

"Oh, hi Romeo. It's just, I ruined a very important document!" She replied, the distress written all over her face.

"What is it?"

"Lucy-nee and Natsu-san destroyed the mayor's house while taking down a monster. They needed to fill out some documents but Lucy-nee forgot Natsu-san couldn't write properly. So he asked me for help but the pen exploded and spilled ink all over the document! What do I do? Please help me Romeo! Please make sure today isn't my funeral! I'm too young to die! " Wendy pleaded to a thoughtful looking Romeo.

"Did the pen have any strange writing on it?" He asked.

Wendy suddenly went tense.

"Now that you mention it…"

She dug around her dress pocket, bringing out the remains of the pen. Some areas, the two noticed, had runes written on them.

"Oh, I see now! Freed gave Natsu-nii that pen, right?" Romeo said.

"Yeah," Wendy replied.

"Well that's a prank pen. It's designed to explode on the most important documents."

"You mean Natsu-san fell for the trick?!"

"Yeah, but this will be easily dispelled with runes. You should go find Levy or Freed," Romeo suggested.

"Thanks Romeo!" Wendy exclaimed as she hugged him. Guess she didn't need to ask Mira after all.

Then she dashed out the door.

**A/N: I know this didn't have as much fluff as the others but I had writer's block for a while so cut me some slacks!**

**~Erzascarlet67**

**Hey, this is rather late I know but we don't have a set time so whatever. I hope this was... enjoyable. :)**

**~Pure**


	5. Authors note

**Authors note: Hi Is erzascarlet i would like you guys to know im changing my name to Silica clair ookkkk i have writersblck so i might not update in a while cut me some slacks ~ Hugs and Kisses Silica**


	6. Authors note AND shout outs

**Ok guys there have been some people IM-Ing me about how confusing it was after I changed my name and I am honestly very stressed out so I don't want to go back to every single chapter just to change my name. And I have slight writers block sorry to dissapoint u.**

**SHOUT OUT TIME**

**PEOPLE WHO LIKED THIS**

**KawaiiPotatoSenpai- this is my first story and u have no idea how much this means to me**

**Ultimatebishoujo21- thanks so much for giving this a like hugs and kisses**

**Yamiyugi101-you were the best of my followers keep up your awesomeness**

**PEOPLE WHO REVEIWED**

**Yamiyugi101- even though you are the only one who has been review in my stories I appreciate it a lot. You have been one of my best and most supportive fallower (throws cookie)**

**PEOPLE WHO FALLOWED**

**Lucy Tonk Lupin**

**Princesscherrysaku **

**Ultimatebishoujo21**

**Yamiyugi101**

**thanks for all that you guys did it warms my heart to know some people out there enjoy my stories. Thank you you guys are awesome.**

**Yours Truly And Forever Erzascarlet67**


	7. Gruvia (Finally)

**An: this took me a while** **because I'm not that big of a Gruvia shipper (don't hate) and pure was taking a break to write her own stories~ yours truly Erzascarlet67**

Juvia P.O.V

_In Fairy Hills…_

Ahhh. Juvia just got into a relaxing bath. She sighed as she rubbed her Gray-shaped soap bar

all over her body.

"Body care sure is important, Gray-sama," she sighed.

Juvia imagined her dear Gray-sama standing in front of her.

He reached out for her, saying, "Juvia, my beloved Juvia! Would you please care to spend the night? I promise you it will be a night you'll never forget..." His pale hand reached out for her. His face looked so handsome. She wondered how someone could be as perfect as her beloved Gray-sama.

"Oh, Gray-sama! It's too early for that!" Juvia wailed, her face bright red as she melted into a puddle on the floor of the tub, her imagination gone as well as her consciousness.

**Gray's P.O.V.**

_At the guild..._

"I'm going to crush you, Chili Breath!" Gray yelled, his hands poised for an Ice Make spell as he glared at the dragonslayer in front of him.

"In your dreams, Snow Fairy!" Natsu retorted, rushing forward.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Ice Make: Hammer!"

This resulted in the guild being filled with steam and a whole lot of coughing.

"Look what you did 'cough' now 'cough' candlestick" Gray said while coughing

"I didn't do that 'cough' you did that snowman" Natsu retorted.

**Narrator P.O.V**

While Gray was feeling around for a table, he felt a pair of hands grab him and drag him away from the chaos.

"Now Juvia has Gray-sama all to herself," Juvia said as she promptly 'attached' herself to Gray's arm.

"Gah! Get off of me Juvia!" Gray said as he proceeded to try and shake her off his arm. Which after a few minutes showed that it had no effect.

"Tell me, Gray-sama, do you really want that blonde bimbo as your girlfriend?!" Juvia demanded. Without waiting for a reply, she rambled on to herself, "No! Only I can hug Gray-sama. I'm not letting that blond bimbo take my place in Grays heart."

"Gah! How many times do I have to tell you I don't like you. Now get off of me" Gray was so close to yelling at the blue haired water mage.

**Juvia P.O.V**

As Juvia let go she went over to her normal 'stalking' spot… crying this time.

"Why does Gray-sama not like Juvia? Did Juvia do something wrong?"

**Narrator P.O.V**

AS Juvia sat broken hearted Gray walked up to her and said

"Hey, uhm… I'm sorry about the way I acted before I was just annoyed"

"Its ok Juvia understands Gray-Sama didn't mean to yell at her Juvia was being a nuisance"

"No,No, you weren't uhm so to make up for this, you wanna go out some time?"

"Juvia would love to go to dinner with Gray-Sama!"

**A/N: This took a while but I think this was worth it and I am announcing that this series is coming to an end no worries I'm going to be starting a new story soon keep your eyes peeled! Oh and pure is going to be mad at me but since she's sleeping shes not going to have an author note this time~Erzascarlet67**


End file.
